ANGEL GUARDIAN
by Keinshi
Summary: bueno esta Historia se trata de un joven que vende su alma para salvar a su chica los personages son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi lo unico creado por mi fue la historia


**Nuestra historia inicia 1000 años antes de Cristo donde el joven Inuyasha hijo del rey dragón el más poderoso y respetado de todos los reinos de su época y su familia recibió el poder del fénix de parte de los dioses**

**Tenía el poder de los elementos ese era su legado y creían que todos los dioses estaban de su lado. Inuyasha era un joven entrenado desde que nació para matar de todo tipo de formas fue entrenado por los grandes guerreros y sabios de todo el mundo su especialidad era el sigilo a los 13 años pudo superar a todos sus maestros de combate pero tenía una gran debilidad el era engreído y presuntuoso y como era el sucesor al trono se creía la persona mas importante sobre la tierra.**

**Con la edad de 18 años el estaba muy enamorado de una chica llamada Kikyou que tenía su misma edad ellos se querían demasiado y tenían muchos planes para el futuro pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos dos porque Kikyou tenía una grave enfermedad un cáncer terminal que la estaba matando y le quedaban pocos días de vida. Ella no le avía contado nada de eso a él**

**Ese día Inuyasha fue a buscarla muy temprano para verla ella lo estaba esperando en las afueras de reino como lo hacían siempre. **

**Inuyasha: Hola buenos días preciosa mía ¿cómo esta lo que me mantiene vivo esta mañana?**

**Kikyou****: Hola amor mío a hora estoy muy bien porque estás conmigo **

**Pero Inuyasha noto como su amada estaba diferente. El con suavidad la tomo por la cintura y con una vos cálida le hablo al oído **

**Inuyasha: Que tienes princesa te veo algo decaída **

**Kikyou****: no es nada mi amor solo es una leve jaqueca nada de qué preocuparse**

**El sabía que estaba mintiendo la conocía perfectamente pudo darse cuenta de que algo pasaba**

**Inuyasha: huuuuu ¿por qué será que no te creo? Vamos mi amor confía en mi dime que tienes? **

**Kikyou: créeme corazón es la verdad no tengo nada solo es jaqueca**

**El aun no le creía pero no la siguió presionando esperaría un rato para que se calmara un poco **

**El se puso frente a ella y le acaricio su rostro con suavidad tocando sus labios y la beso con pasión. Ella respondió de la misma forma a su beso quitándose lentamente la rota pero en ese momento el cáncer empezó a atacar el corazón de Kikyou ella dio un grito de dolor **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué pasa que tienes? no quiero mas mentiras! Dime la verdad**

**A ella no le quedo más que decir la verdad **

**Kikyou: está bien he estado enferma desde hace un tiempo pero no te lo avía querido decirte para que no te preocuparas**

**Inuyasha: pues ya lo estoy! Debiste decirme **

**En ese momento ella se desmallo él la cargo rápidamente y corrió hacia el palacio para que la revisaran cuanto antes pero en ese tiempo no sabían que era el cáncer y ella cayo mas y mas enferma Inuyasha no savia que hacer se sentía impotente al ver a su amada novia en ese estado crítico ella no soportaba el dolor se acercaba la muerte de Kikyou**

**A la mañana siguiente los expertos de su época le dijeron que solo le quedaban unas horas de vida y no sabían que hacer **

**Entonces Inuyasha fue al templo del palacio a pensar y de pronto apareció una vos y le dijo**

**?: Inuyasha yo puedo ayudarte **

**Rápidamente se volteo a mirar y vio a un hombre cubierto por una capa negra **

**Inuyasha: quien eres tu y como te atreves a venir aquí este es un lugar sagrado que solo puede entrar la familia real**

**Pero el hombre no estaba dentro solo a las puertas del templo pues la maldición del fénix le impedía entrar **

**?: no importa quién soy pero puedo ayudar a salvar la vida de tu novia**

**Inuyasha:¿!tu puedes salvarla? ¿!Como! ¿y como sabes que esta enferma?**

**?:Sebe fácil mente que esta grave **

**Inuyasha: pues entonces si es cierto ven y dime como puedo salvarla **

**?: Excelente pero hay algo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda**

**Inuyasha: Pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás ¿cuál es tu precio? Pero primero quiero que la cures ¡!**

**?:De acuerdo pero después quiero mi paga**

**Inuyasha: Si si si si lo que quieras todas las joyas que quieras si es necesario te daré todas las del reino las tendrás**

**?:jajajajaja no te preocupes no quiero esas cosas yo quiero algo de igual valor de tu parte**

**Inuyasha: si si si lo que tu digas pero salva su vida primero y te dare lo que quieras**

**?: bien bien entonces el trato esta echo y para cerrar dame la mano**

**Cuando estrechó su mano. El hombre le coloco un brazalete en la mano derecha y después desapareció dejando un humo negro **

**Inuyasha no le prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo el hombre sobre el trato y cuando intento quitarse el brazalete se le empezó a enterrarse en la carne y una energía desconocida entro por todo su cuerpo y callo desmayado **

**Al día siguiente despertó en su alcoba con una mano suave en su pecho cuando pudo ver claramente que era Kikyou **

**El le toco su rostro y ella despertó riendo y feliz**

**Kikyou: mi amor por fin despertaste estaba preocupada por ti te encontraron en el piso de la entrada del templo **

**Inuyasha: Kikyou te ves…**

**Kikyou:De maravilla me siento súper bien ya no estoy enferma estoy como nueva **

**Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de lo que ella le decía que no podía creerlo su chica ya estaba curada lo que el hombre le dijo fue cierto y no le importaba nada mas **

**Kikyou empezó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo y Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la apretó con fuerza besando su cuello y quitándole la ropa y ella hizo igual le quito los pantalones y se acostó con el esa mañana la hiso suya**

**Al caer la noche regreso aquel hombre misterioso mientras dormían pero Inuyasha se dio rápidamente cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando por la ventana del cuarto y se levanto para atacar a la sombra que se veía ligeramente por la cortina pero cuando se lanzo a atacarlo desapareció y de pronto sintió un escalofrió **

**?: Hola Inuyasha veo que la estas pasando bien! Bueno vine a cobrar mi parte del trato**

**Inuyasha: como te atreves a entrar en mis aposentos sin mi permiso debería asesinarte pero estoy en deuda contigo bien que quieres tómalo y vete**

**?: Estoy de acuerdo bien quiero tus servicios ****tu alma**

**Inuyasha: El hijo del rey no es siervo de nadie! Quien te crees!**

**?: No entiendes ya serraste el pacto y yo pague mi parte a hora quiero la mía **

**En ese momento Inuyasha estaba furioso y intento atacarlo pero el hombre tenia un brazalete igual al que le puso en la mano a Inuyasha y empezó a brillar y no podía mover su cuerpo del lugar**

**Inuyasha: quien rayos eres tu!**

**?: Me llaman de muchas formas pero puedes decirme Muerte**

**Inuyasha: Me estas diciendo que eres…**

**Muerte: Exacto ha hora vamos y paga tu deuda con tu alma y si me trabajas bien te dare tu libertad ósea tu alma **

**Inuyasha: jamás sere tu esclavo primero prefiero morir**

**Muerte: jajajaja muerto no me sirves pero si me traes algo quizás te de la libertad**

**Inuyasha: Y que es lo que quieres y donde lo puedo encontrar**

**Muerte: bien eso es Inuyasha tráeme la espada del castigo llamada relámpago azul dada a los humanos por la fusión de todos los poderes de los dioses por eso no puedo tomarla yo mismo debido a que soy un ser oscuro no puedo ni siquiera tocarla ni siquiera un humano común puede tocarla por que para entrar debes pasar una barrera de energía muy poderosa por eso es necesario que entre en tu cuerpo el fénix para que su poder te permita entrar**

**Inuyasha:Hu está bien pero debes prometer que me devolverás mi alma **

**Muerte:Es un trato **

**Entonces La muerte toco la espalda de Inuyasha y se empezó a formar un tatuaje con la forma del fénix en su espalda y el poder del fénix que estaba en el templo entro por completo en el y sus ojos cambiaron de color azul a grises su cabello se puso blanco **

**Entonces Inuyasha pudo moverse de nuevo y la muerte le dijo que se fuera del reino y fuera al templo de los dioses y que destruyera la estatua que se encontraba al frente del templo y que vería la entrada a la cueva donde se encontraba la espada**

**Pero antes de salir Inuyasha le dijo también**

**Inuyasha: y el brazalete que tu tienes para controlarme lo quiero también ¡!**

**Muerte:**** Echo**

**Entonces la muerte saco su hoz y golpeo el piso y desapareció**

**Enseguida Inuyasha se empezó a vestir y su cuerpo ya avía vuelto a la normalidad pero Kikyou se despertó y se levanto desnuda de la cama**

**Kikyou:¿ Adónde vas mi amor?**

**Inuyasha: he voy a caminar un rato debo ejercitarme un poco antes de dormir vuelve a la cama a hora vuelvo**

**Kiky****ou: Esta bien te estaré esperando aquí acostada no te tardes amor mio**

**Entonces Inuyasha se fue solo a las afueras del reino con su caballo hacia el templo de los dioses pero enla entrada estaba parado una extraña criatura que también buscaba la espada pero Inuyasha no se dejo impresionar con eso y se lanzo al ataque contra aquella bestia**

**Continuará…...**


End file.
